


The Three

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Book 1: The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Gen, Horror, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Wilderness, okay ngl its a LITTLE shippy not much cause this is gen techincally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: They were never truly god, but never just a mortal.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	The Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [na_scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_scathach/gifts).



> hmm. this was based off [donnacha's post](https://deithe.tumblr.com/post/620230213579718656/i-dunno-if-this-is-a-hot-take-or-what-but-it-would?is_related_post=1) but i honestly don't know where the fuck i was going with this lmaoooo. like it STARTED at the post and then it evolved into nothing haha. it ended up being too much horror and i just went _you know what, it's 5 AM and i have not slept so do not care!_ haha, what a bad idea for me to think that.
> 
> ((im really angry this actually isn't even the post i planned for. im gonna do the actual post later cause they're so smart 🥺 please read their fics and follow them)

Never truly god, but never just a mortal.

Her bones were heavy with the weight of generations, and her skin pulsed with something divine and primordial. Piper’s fingers yanked at something that wasn’t there, searching for lives that weren’t her's, voices that died years ago. Her larynx was heavy with lies, her tongue dripping with gold, her saliva slathered with strength. She wanted to speak, but her throat was coated with something dark and unfamiliar.

They sat in the back of the class. Not by choice, not by admission. Their teacher was hesitant to look at them, to look at those three, and their classmates shielded their eyes and shivered as they passed by. **THEY ARE GODS** , Piper cracked her jaw, and it snapped out of place before she smoothly pushed it back.

He hummed with static, making the air thick. Jason’s eyes were the blue of the sky, but his skin was lined with the hot flash of something wicked, something burning. He held himself with an- **A KING AMONG MEN** \- air of dignity, his eyes following her. Piper smiled, keeping that golden tongue behind white lined teeth. She could say nothing, or else she will trickle away into the cracks of the universe.

She sat down at her desk, ignoring her classmates leaning away ( **THEY SHOULD BOW** **AT HER FEET** ). Jason kissed her cheek, and she burned.

“Hey,” He said- he commanded because his words screamed of authority, and his voice was drowning with the ancients.

“Hey,” she mumbled. “Did I miss something?”

“Just the best joke of all time,” Leo cut in. He melted at the edges, his entire being was on fire, and yet he laughed as if volcanoes did not bow down, as if his flesh did not steam, as if the pits of Hell could not compare to his flame. “Did you forget your alarm?”

“I didn’t want to see your ugly face so early,” she teased.

“As if I would want to see yours.”

“Hey now,” Jason interrupted. “You’re both pretty.” And Leo’s skin shuddered with something, and smoke poured out his mouth as he stuck his tongue at Jason, and then Jason kissed his cheek after making a face, and together, Piper’s felt the blood- no that’s not it- the antediluvian lines of her birthright scream at the power and the heat radiating off her boys and **THEY SHOULD BE REVERED THEY WERE GODS THEY SHOULD BE FEARED THEY WERE CELESTIAL BEINGS WALKING AMONGST PEASANTS-**

Piper squeezed her eyes shut, and the voice inside her was smothered. She opened them and licked her lips, coating them with her acidic saliva shimmering with particles of heaven. She was not a god, she didn’t know why she would ever think that. Piper was human, even if her lungs inhaled raw power, and heart pumped water of the Lethe, and her skin was frail and ripping at the corners-

And yet. She was a deity. She knew that somehow She Was Love and Emotion, and with a wave of her hand, she can knock down armies, and her very words can make men bleed from their ears with delusion because she was **eternal** , and she was **everything**.

Jason and Leo knew it too. She orbited around them because of it- the sheer electricity and power of them should make their school cower and beg for penance.

Someone cleared their throat loudly- **YOU DARE SPEAK TO ROYALTY LIKE THIS?** and Piper’s eyes flicked forward. Their teacher held out a paper, his eyes were wary but stubborn. Coach Hedge had been the one teacher to see them- **_truly_** see **them** and **understand** their **importance-** but **he** was **foolish** to **be** so **bold**. Piper shook her head, those thoughts weren’t hers, but simultaneously were.

“You three working together?” Hedge grunted.

“Us three,” Leo cheerfully snatched the paper, and Hedge gave them a suspicious eye but continued to go back up the row of desks. Leo slapped the paper down and scribbled their names, his handwriting slathered with the lifeblood of the enemies his heritage boasted. Piper blinked, staring at the scratchy pencil marks.

“Did you spell my name wrong on purpose? You suck.” Jason rolled his eyes and pushed Leo aside. “Give me that.”

 **PIPER M, LEO V, JASON-** he wrote, and Piper’s body quivered from how it looked to see the name of immortals penned, and something inside her writhed at her throat, pushing against her insides, clawing at her flesh, shredding her mortal form because that something ached to be acknowledged. Piper didn’t know her fists were balled up until she felt something smoldering across her skin.

Leo looked at her, concerned. “You okay?” His fingers intertwined with hers, and Jason’s hand slithered into her other one, and Piper would’ve melted had she been ordinary, but she wasn’t, because Piper and Jason and Leo were fucking children of ichor-

“Fine,” Piper mumbled, squeezing their hands back. She had a group project to work on. Even if she was more than this, more than this school, more than these _**peasants, more than these mortals** -_ Piper wanted to finish high school. “Just thinking.”

“Not too hard now,” Leo snorted.

“Can we get started?” Jason sighed. “We’re not waiting until the last minute again.”

“You’re so boring,” Leo told him, whiningly.

“You’re so annoying,” Jason mocked him, playfully.

“Guys,” Piper snapped. They looked at her **AS EVERYONE SHOULD-** and Piper diverted her eyes. “Jason’s right. Let’s get this over with, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Leo saluted.

“Thank you,” Jason smiled.

Piper shivered. She gazed out to her class, and they all avoided her eyes, **as they should.** She looked out the window, looking out onto the basketball courts **and the world which was _hers,_ it was her divine right- it was hers, THEIRS, ALL THREE OF THEM WERE TO MOLD THE WORLD BECAUSE THEY WERE-**

Piper sighed. Not a god. That would be silly. But. Not mortal. That would be worse.

She cracked her knuckles and looked to her boys. They locked eyes with her. For a second, they were inexplicably linked, a bond formed eons ago, something ancient and sacred that came with sharing the same rushing ichor that _breathed_ in her veins.

Never a god, but never a mortal, Piper’s mind supplied.

Never a god, but never a mortal. Never a god, but never a mortal. Never a god, but never a mortal. Never a god, but never a mortal. Never a god, but never a mortal. **Never a god, but never a mortal. Never a GOD, but never a MORTAL. NEVER A GOD, BUT NEVER A MORTAL. NEVER A GOD, BUT NEVER A MORTAL. NEVERAGODBUTNEVERAMORTAL.**

“Let’s get this project over with. Just us three.”

They were never truly gods, but they were never going to be just mortals.

**Author's Note:**

> 😳🤔😳
> 
> (we're going to pretend this makes sense, im sorry i haven't slept in forever, I'm going to sleep right now it's 5 am 🥴 oh my god i hear the birds ahhh)
> 
> tell me ur thoughts or talk to my tumblr @bunkernine!!!! 😭 ill get to all my comments when i wake up from this needed slumber

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the ungodly hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942847) by [blackmaryjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmaryjane/pseuds/blackmaryjane)
  * [Love, Lightning, and Fire (make a deadly trio)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948503) by [ScytheMarieAntoinette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMarieAntoinette/pseuds/ScytheMarieAntoinette)




End file.
